


Don't Look Back

by infinitehearts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Broken Hearts, Christmas, First work - Freeform, Illness, Loosely based on Roman Holiday and Story of Another Us, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehearts/pseuds/infinitehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's done with dreams of what they had before. He's done with looking at his boyfriend and knowing something's wrong. She's sick, in a hospital right before the holidays. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Michael misses what he had with Ashley. Luke hates seeing Mikey so sad. And Ashley's just plain bored and remembering things that used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

Sitting in the dressing room of another show where he'd play a song or two and leave, Michael was curled against Luke and crying. Actually fucking crying once again. He'd been this way for days, and Luke hadn't figured it out yet. But the younger blonde was trying, running his fingers through the extremely red hair of his boyfriend.   
"Hey, last show before we go home guys. Honest to God, I'm glad as fuck." Ashton mumbled, getting up to go take a piss, if Luke was guessing. Or maybe it was to go play phone tag with Bryana, the girlfriend that Ashton hadn't found a way to forget and let go of. And she'd come back to him, so hey, maybe it'd work out.   
Glancing around the room, Michael was trying so hard to not give up. To not cave and tell Luke that he was regretting that day Ashley left and they got together. He knew that his boyfriend would understand, but he didn't want him to feel bad. Luke had it tough enough with the way the record company forced the no last named hoe on him in public because she was Bryana's friend. It sucked, but as long as they weren't in Los Angeles, things were fine.   
"Hey, Mikey, Ashley's in the hospital down in Tampa."   
Luke's comment was just meant to make sure Michael knew, but it had happened that it sent the older man into tears. Calum had been across the room, petting his own head for some reason unknown to the rest of the band who could only remember how much he had complained when his hair was cut the way he'd gotten it cut now almost exactly back in school, and he took tears as a cue to leave.   
"You miss her. Don't you?"   
"Of course I do. She made me smile. Just like you do."  
"It's okay, you can break up with me if you want to. 'M a man, I can deal with it."  
"Lukey, baby, no. I love you too. But God, all I can think about is her lately."  
"Call her, maybe when she's better she'd be up for a weekend in Australia."  
"Are you asking me to invite her into our relationship?"  
"I'm bi, you're bi, she's bi. The worse that could happen is she says no."

\--

Ashley had been in the hospital for a day an a half already, and she felt like shit trying to apologize to Tampa fans. But she'd figure something out. Or at least she hoped she would. At current, she had a massive headache and was on enough meds to feel like a fucking kite. But she could deal with that.   
The hospital was boring, and her head was spinning around memories of her long pink hair, and the red head who went with it. Michael. Of the day BADLANDS dropped and his new boyfriend teased her for hours about being a human bean. They were cute together. And in the moment, it didn't matter. She wanted Michael there beside her in the hospital, making the boring place fun. She missed him, even if she wouldn't admit it. And with her phone in her hand, that was bad.   
Her phone rang before she could press call, and the numbers blurred together as the loud noise irritated her head.   
"Hello?"  
"Ashley." The voice breathed, and she was certain there was a giggle in the background.   
"Mikey?"  
"It's me."  
"I'm fine. Just a little pain."  
"That's not why... we... called."  
The we confused her, and on the other end of the line, Michael hoped he'd said the right thing. He didn't want to fuck his one chance up. Because he had five minutes to get this done.   
"Okay, why'd you call? And don't you have a show?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, um, would you be game to a three way relationship?"  
"Depends. What'd you get me into Clifford?"  
" Nothing! I swear. I told you Luke, she'd think I was up to something."  
Ashley laughed. It amuses her Luke was in the background, but she wanted to know what the hell was up so she could go to sleep.   
"Spit it out. Stop sucking face with Hemmings, and talk to me!"  
"Okay, and I wasn't sucking face with him. So I miss you and Luke suggested that maybeweallthreecouldbeacoupleandIwantedtoknowifyouweregame?"  
"Damn Mike, slow down. Again."  
"Would you want to go out with me and Luke as like, a three person relationship?"  
That was not what she was expecting. And she went silent for a while, at least it felt like it to Michael and Luke. But the idea was growing on her, and it'd be great to be near him again.   
"Okay. Sounds fun."  
"She said yes!"   
The boys giggled in the other end of the line, and there were voices screaming at them in the background. She just laughed, a smile on her lips.   
"We gotta go Ashley. But we'll come see you tonight, and then when you feel better we can do a weekend in Australia or some shit. Love you pixie."  
The line went dead, and Ashley was ready to sleep again. But she did notice one thing before she was out cold.   
"I'm not a manic pixie dream girl. But I'll teach them that the hard way." She grinned, drifting off quickly to healing, quiet sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dealing with the mute girl's trash. And it wasn't a choice. Damn frog in my throat. Hopefully I can get something better up another day. And get rid of my own damn headache.


End file.
